


Hätten, Können, Sollen, Müssen

by LockXOn



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: Autorennotizen





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557788/)

Das Flackern vieler Kerzen erhellte die ansonsten eher kärglich beleuchtete Umgebung. Unaufdringliche, langsame Melodien erfüllten die Luft, zusammen mit dem erquicklichen Duft unzähliger Speisen. Winzige glitzernde Bläschen krabbelten an funkelndem Glas empor und belebten jeden Fünftausend-Yen-Champagner auf geradezu magische Weise. Die Gedecke spiegelten in der Vielfalt des Essbestecks anschaulich die hohen Erwartungen wider, die man in das Spektrum der angebotenen Menüs stecken durfte. Elegant gekleidete und vollendet zuvorkommende Kellner standen bereit, um den Gästen jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Alles regte den Appetit auf neue, ungewohnte Manier an.

 

Es waren also alle Voraussetzungen erfüllt für einen hoffnungslos romantischen Abend mit anschließend weniger romantischen, dafür aber umso stürmischeren Nacht.

 

Also warum, dachte Eiri bitter bei sich selbst, musste er hier mutterseelenallein an einem Tisch für zwei hocken und die zahlreichen mitleidigen Blicke ertragen, die ihm verstohlen von allen Seiten zugeworfen wurden?!

 

Gereizt stöhnte er und nippte stirnrunzelnd an seinem Drink. Natürlich wusste er die Antwort, doch er war noch nicht ganz bereit, sich die – mal wieder – eigene Schuld am derzeitigen Streit mit seinem Lebensgefährten einzugestehen. Shuichi reagierte nur – ebenfalls mal wieder – völlig über! Gleich auszuziehen, weil er einmal einen Jahrestag vergessen hatte!

 

... Wie jedes Jahr. Aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Außerdem, wer konnte ihren Jahrestag schon genau bestimmen? Sie hatten sich so oft getrennt und wiedergefunden, dass niemand wohl wirklich sagen konnte, wann es ernstgeworden war. Irgendwann an diesem Morgen war Shuichi einfach mit dem irrationalen Vorwurf angekommen, er hätte diesen entsetzlich bedeutungsvollen Termin komplett vergessen. Und er hatte lediglich ein ganzes Ölfeld ins Feuer gekippt, indem er dagegen gehalten hatte, keine Ahnung gehabt zu haben, dass sie überhaupt einen Jahrestag hatten, herzlichen Dank. Denn die Gründe für die Festlegung war ihm sein Freund bis dato schuldig geblieben. Was nichts daran änderte, dass ihm der Tag offenbar äußerst wichtig war. Und er ihn irgendwie jedes Mal wieder vergaß.

 

Der Zank war natürlich ausgeartet, aber er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass Shuichi dermaßen sauer werden könnte, eine spontane Einladung zum Essen in einem Nobelrestaurant zu ignorieren. Ansonsten wäre Eiri niemals ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten angetreten. Doch er war es und nun war er auch gleich noch der scheinheiligen Besorgnis aller anderen Anwesenden ausgesetzt, die so mitfühlend taten und sich heimlich ins Fäustchen lachten. Er hoffte nur, dass keine Journaille auftauchte. Die Lachnummer der ganzen Stadt zu werden, nur weil sich Shuichi derart künstlich aufregen musste, würde seiner schlechten Laune noch die Krone aufsetzen.

 

Vielleicht, nur vielleicht würde er ja doch noch kommen ...?

 

Aber nach nunmehr einer Stunde Überfälligkeit bezweifelte das selbst Eiris recht ausgeprägtes Ego. Hochgradig verärgert und weiterhin stumm über die Umstände brütend, nippte er nochmal an seinem Champagner, sich innerlich bereits auf den schmählichen Rückzug aus dem vollbesetzten Salon vorbereitend und in Gedanken bereits an der gut bestückten Bar angekommen, als hinter ihm plötzlich ein recht lauter Klingelton ausbrach. Es handelte sich dabei um einen derzeit ziemlich angesagten Popsong einer Band, die er lieber nicht gekannt hätte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich ihre Wege aber immer wieder gekreuzt, unvermeidbar, wenn man in derselben Branche tätig war. Brennender Hass hatte sich mit der Zeit abgekühlt und schwelender Antipathie, schließlich genötigter Duldung Platz gemacht. Und manchmal redeten sie sogar miteinander. Dem Lied wurden nur wenige Sekunden gegönnt, sich auszubreiten, ehe der Besitzer des Handys den Anruf auch schon angenommen hatte.

 

Und Eiri war mehr als überrascht, eine nicht unbekannte Stimme zu vernehmen, die auch im Flüsterton einen soliden Schuss Missmut nicht verdecken konnte.

 

„Na, sieh mal an, wer sich meldet. Kannst du mir mal verraten, wo du bleibst?! ... Du bist wo? ... Und was bitteschön hast du bei Ma verloren, wenn du um Punkt Acht mit mir verabredet warst? ... Aha ... Aha ... Und wann hattest du vor, mich über euch in Kenntnis zu setzen, wenn er dich nicht dazu gedrängt hätte? ... Da hab ich aber Glück. Gibtʼs auch ʼnen Grund für diese Verarsche? ... Du tickst doch nicht richtig. Was willst du denn noch?! Wir sehen uns mindestens jeden zweiten Tag! ... Das ist doch totaler Schwach- ... Ich bin nicht gleichgültig, okay?! Ich traue meinen Mitmenschen lediglich die eine oder andere Selbstentscheidung zu! Wenn du mit mir ausgehen willst, tu das, wenn nicht, dann nicht! Was willst du von mir?! Dass ich dich fessle und kneble und zwinge, mich zu heiraten?! ... Nein, das ist nicht romantisch, das ist in jedem halbwegs fortschrittlichen Staat strafbar! ... Gut, dann nicht, meine Güte! Denkst du echt, ich hätte es so nötig? ... Ja, du mich auch. Weißt du was? Vergiss es. Entweder du kommst jetzt oder ... Fein ... Ja, mir auch. Glaub es oder lass es.“

 

Ein kurzes Klappern deutete darauf hin, dass das Handy nicht ganz sanft wieder auf der Tischplatte platziert worden war. Einige Augenblicke war es still, doch dann drang Eiri ein leises, von Herzen kommendes Seufzen ans Ohr, gefolgt von einem gezischten „Scheiße“. Bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Einen letzten Spaß vor dem Gehen würde er sich sicher gönnen dürfen.

 

Und so drehte er sich halb um, den Arm über der Stuhllehne abgelegt und raunte dem Mann, der direkt auf dem Platz hinter ihm saß, schadenfroh zu: „Probleme in der Liebe, Aizawa?“ Zu seiner gelinden Überraschung – und herben Enttäuschung, wie er sich eingestehen musste – erfolgte von Takis Seite jedoch keine panische oder zumindest erschrockene Reaktion. Die schmalen Schultern verspannten sich zwar leicht, aber nur um ein weiteres kurzes Seufzen einzuleiten, ehe der Sänger sich ebenfalls umdrehte und Eiris Pose imitierte: „Genau das habe ich eigentlich vermeiden wollen. Ich wusste, ich hätte verschwinden sollen, als du hier angetanzt kamst.“ Eiri hatte also nicht nur nicht den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite gehabt, sondern war im Gegenteil eigentlich derjenige im Dunkeln gewesen. Er wollte einen pikierten Einwand bringen, doch Taki sprach bereits leidenschaftslos weiter: „Hätte mich ja gerne woanders hingesetzt, aber nicht viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten in dem Laden. Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, dass es sich diese blöde Kuh anders überlegt ...“ Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern. Eiri trank einen Schluck: „Und warum machst du dich jetzt nicht vom Acker? Hält dich doch nichts mehr auf, oder?“ Taki wies ausdruckslos auf die Flasche auf seinem Tisch: „Die hab ich schon bezahlt. Ich verschwinde nicht eher von hier, als dass das Ding leer ist.“ Eiri hob eine Augenbraue: „... Na denn.“

 

Sie wandten sich wieder ab und verfielen in Schweigen. Ans Gehen war auf beiden Seiten nicht mehr zu denken – es hätte zu sehr nach Flucht ausgesehen. Trotz der leisen bis regen Unterhaltungen rings um sie herum spürten sie die Sprachlosigkeit schon bald zu einer Belastung werden. Selbst das Schlucken fiel schwerer in der bedrückenden Atmosphäre und die gelegentlichen Besuche der Ober trugen keineswegs zur Auflockerung bei.

 

Und so räusperte sich Eiri schließlich, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Du hast mich also kommen sehen.“ Taki folgte jeder einzelnen Linie der Arabesken auf dem Etikett seiner Weinflasche: „Hn. Schwer dich zu übersehen, wenn der ganze Saal simultan deinen Namen raunt.“

 

„Und du bist nicht abgehauen. Respekt.“

 

„Wie gesagt, ich bin ernsthaft davon ausgegangen, ʼne Verabredung zu haben.“

 

„Und das Mädel ist die Konfrontation mit mir wert?“

 

„Bis vorhin hätte ich das bejaht. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.“

 

„Du klingst irgendwie überhaupt nicht bekümmert.“

 

„Vielleicht weil ichʼs nicht bin. Gib ihr zwei, drei Wochen und sie kommt reumütig zurückgekrochen. Ma kann ein widerliches Arschloch sein, wenn erʼs drauf anlegt.“

 

Eiri erinnerte sich an das Telefongespräch zurück und prustete kurz unhöflich ins Glas. Nach einem leisen Lachen, welches er elegant hinter einem Husten versteckte, presste er belustigt hervor: „Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Dein eigener Freund hat sie dir ausgespannt?“ Takis Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich kaum merklich, doch dann atmete er durch und erwiderte lapidar: „Jepp.“ „Sauer?“, schmunzelte Eiri erwartungsvoll. „Nicht wirklich“, hieß es kühl, „binʼs gewohnt.“

 

Für einige Sekunden war es still, weil Eiri in irritiertes Stutzen verfallen war, das ihn an weiteren Hänseleien hinderte.

 

Und es war dem Alkohol geschuldet, dass er sich wortlos erhob, Glas und Aschenbecher griff und sich an Takis Tisch wieder niederließ – und aus demselben Grund ließ Taki es auch ungehindert geschehen. „Das verlangt Aufklärung“, sagte der Autor ernst, griff nach der Weinflasche und füllte sich nach, die ganze Zeit einen gespannten Blick mit seinem Gesprächspartner verankert. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Immer wenn es anfängt, ernst auszusehen, prüft er die Kandidatin auf Herz und Nieren.“

 

„Indem er sie verführt.“

 

„Korrekt.“

 

„Und hat den Test schon irgendeine mal bestanden?“

 

Taki stöhnte frustriert: „Siehst du einen Ring an meinem Finger?! Ich hab ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass er es lassen soll, ansonsten sterbe ich unverheiratet! Aber auf mich hört ja keiner.“ Eiri brummte anerkennend: „Er scheint sich ja ziemliche Sorgen um dich zu machen. Ist wohl ein echt guter Freund, hm?“ „Ja, das ist er“, schmunzelte der Sänger geistesabwesend, ehe sich eine Welle gerechten Zorns auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, „Aber das hat mit den Anwandlungen bezüglich meiner Freundinnen nicht das Geringste zu tun. Er ist so lange in Ordnung, wie er nicht in irgendeine notgeile Phase eintritt.“ Mit Nachdruck packte er die Flasche, füllte sein Glas auf und kippte den Inhalt auf Ex hinunter: „Und im Moment ist er nur sauer, weil ich ihn nicht ranlasse, wenn ich mit ʼnem Mädel ausgehe.“ Eiri spitzte die Ohren und schnippte zufrieden mit den Fingern: „Ha, ich wusste doch, dass du nicht wie Hetero aussiehst! Eher wie jemand, der es genießt, was Dickes, Heißes zwischen die Beine geschoben zu kriegen!“ Taki massierte sich die gekräuselte Stirn und fragte ins Blaue, als würde das Universum ihn erhören und Einsicht spenden: „Seit wann interessierst du dich für andere Leute? Und warum erzähle ich dir das alles?“ „Vermutlich, weil wir beide beschwipst sind“, antwortete der Autor heiter, „Aber keine Sorge, morgen wirst du es ganz bestimmt bereuen. Also, dein Kumpel ist also eifersüchtig auf deine Frauen. Irgendein spezieller Grund?“ Ihm wurde großzügig nachgeschenkt und so löste sich Takis Zunge beinahe automatisch: „Kein besonderer. Wir haben bis vor gar nicht so langer Zeit in einem ständigen On-Off-Verhältnis gelebt.“

 

„Du und Blondie?“

 

„Hn. Aber ich habʼs letztes Jahr endgültig beendet.“

 

„Warum?“

 

Taki begutachtete seinen Gegenüber lange und eindringlich. Er wusste, dass es besser war, es für sich zu behalten, dass es den Autor nichts anging, dass es niemanden was anging, dass Schweigen Gold war und dieser Mann viel zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit Ma hatte, um als sichere Vertrauensperson zu gelten. Aber er war gerade sitzen gelassen und ungünstigerweise auch noch an eine für verarbeitet gehaltene schmerzhafte Phase erinnert worden. Und so sehr er sich auch das Gegenteil einreden wollte – es tat noch immer weh. Es hieß, Reden half. Was konnte es schaden, das Trübsal in seinem Herzen ein bisschen zu erleichtern? Schließlich war es nicht so, dass Eiri mit den gewonnenen Informationen irgendetwas anrichten konnte.

 

Er schlug die Augen nieder und nahm noch einen Schluck, ehe er leise begann: „Wenn er in Stimmung gerät, ist Ma ein ausgeprägter Sadist. Und wie es der Zufall so will, bin ich ein Masochist. Früher warʼs bei mir echt extrem, das ist wohl der Grund, warum es so lange funktioniert hat, aber mit der Zeit wurde Ma immer schlimmer, zunehmend experimentierfreudiger, hat Grenzen überschritten, als wär ich eine Figur aus ʼnem verdammten Hentai, für die keine physischen Gesetze gelten! Mehr als einmal hat er mich in Positionen gezwungen, die weit über meiner Hemmschwelle lagen, aber ich hab mir eingeredet, es gemocht zu haben. Selbst als er Ken zu ʼnem Dreier angestiftet hat, hab ichʼs über mich ergehen lassen. Stellenweise war es sogar ziemlich anregend, das gebe ich zu, aber ... An dem Tag hat erʼs dann endgültig zu weit getrieben.“ Er verstummte und rang mit sich. Eiri hob erneut eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, sondern schwenkte nur sachte seinen Wein. „Er ...“, versuchte es Taki zögerlich weiter, „... Er hat mir ʼn Intimpiercing verpasst.“

 

Wieherndes Gelächter erschallte und hallte durch den ganzen Saal, Stuhl und Tisch erzitterten, als Eiri mit der Faust darauf einschlug, um die überschüssige Energie seines ruckweise zusammenkrampfenden Zwerchfells abzuleiten. Die anderen Gäste sahen irritiert zu ihnen hinüber, doch erst ein strenges Gespräch mit einem anrückenden Kellner ließ ihn die Selbstkontrolle wiedererlangen, wenn auch nur notdürftig zusammengehalten. Unter Kichern, Japsen und Schnauben wischte er sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen: „Autsch! Was ist passiert? Hast du mitten im Prozess deine vielleicht etwas zu voreilig gegebene Einwilligung zurückgezogen?“

 

Taki zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper: „Welche Einwilligung?“ Eiri stockte und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast schon recht, man kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass es gegen meinen Willen geschehen ist“, murmelte er mit wohl bedacht ausdruckslosem Blick, „schließlich habe ich rein gar nichts von dem Vorhaben gewusst, bis ich von unerträglichen Schmerzen aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.“ Eine Welle von Wut, Enttäuschung und tiefem Bedauern huschte ihm übers Gesicht: „Hab noch am selben Morgen Schluss gemacht. Natürlich hat erʼs nicht geglaubt. Mich überkommen ja selbst immer noch manchmal Zweifel. Aber ich habe seitdem einfach unüberwindliche Schwierigkeiten, ihm restlos zu vertrauen. Er ist zu weit gegangen und ich weiß so gut wie er, dass er es wieder tun wird. Wir passen einfach nicht mehr zusammen. Vielleicht haben wirʼs nie getan.“ Erneut trank er auf Ex.

 

Eiri lachte nicht mehr. Er musterte ihn nur aufmerksam: „... Liebst du ihn?“

 

Taki starrte nur stumm in den flackernden Kerzenschein. Doch manchmal verriet eisernes Schweigen alles, was man eigentlich verheimlichen wollte.

 

Der Autor schnaufte endlich und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: „Deshalb also ‚Arschloch‘, was? Deine Schnalle kann einem ja fast leidtun! Jesses!“ „Sie wirdʼs überleben“, murmelte Taki, schnitt dann jedoch eine mitfühlende Grimasse, „Naja, bei manchen Stellungen wird sie sich wünschen, tot zu sein.“

 

Einige Schlückchen wurden in stiller Eintracht getan, ehe Taki sich zurücklehnte, entschlossen, dass sie genug über seine Familienprobleme geschwafelt hatten. „Und wie läuft es bei dir und Shindo so?“, fragte er vorlaut, „Macht Seguchi der Große immer noch einen auf böse Schwiegermutter oder ist er endlich aus seinem Schrein unter eurem Bett ausgezogen?“ Überrumpelt spuckte Eiri den Wein zurück ins Glas und hustete angestrengt. Es kostete ihn eine Weile, um die Mischung aus Ersticken und Lachanfall in den Griff zu bekommen. Keuchend brachte er hervor: „Woher weißt du davon?!“ Und Takis entgeisterter Blick ließ ihn gleich nochmal die Fassung verlieren.

 

Endlich, nach einigen Minuten und ein paar freundlichen kellnerschen Schlägen auf den Rücken, winkte er entwarnend ab: „Ein Witz! War ein Witz!“ Er goss sich Wein nach und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, weil nur noch die Hälfte des Glases gefüllt wurde: „Einigen wir uns darauf, dass er ausgezogen wurde. Meine Schwester hat sich auf ihre ehelichen Rechte berufen und ihn uns dauerhaft vom Hals geschafft. Nun führen wir eine leidenschaftliche, ausgefüllte, vollkommen ungestörte Beziehung, nichts für ungut.“ „Und deswegen hockst du am White Day allein in einem romantisch ausstaffierten Restaurant und bedienst dich ausschweifend am Sprit anderer Leute“, stellte Taki sachlich fest. Eiri hielt inne. Lautlos bewegte er mit leerem Blick die Lippen, als las er ein imaginäres Buch. Oder zählte. Schließlich sah er ihn unsicher an: „... Heute ist White Day?“ Taki stützte sich auf eine Faust und schenkte ihm seinen schönsten Du-armes-Schwein-hast-mächtig-Scheiße-gebaut-Blick.

 

Das erklärte Vieles. Shuichis schlechte Laune, die Geladenheit, die Tränen ...

 

Taki schüttelte mit einem genervten Augenrollen den Kopf, als er Verständnis, wenn auch nicht unbedingt Einsicht über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers huschen sah. Typisch für seinen übersentimentalen Konkurrenten, sich einen Jahrestag zu küren, den niemand mit einigermaßen klarem Verstand vergessen konnte, weil gefühlt alle Welt ihn feierte. Und typisch für diesen sozial inkompetenten Stümper von einem egomanischen Schriftsteller, es trotzdem zu schaffen.

 

Eiri wich seinem erwartungsvollen Blick mehrmals aus, ehe er ihm schließlich doch begegnete und geschlagen das Glas hob: „Trinkst du noch was mit mir?“ Er wollte protestieren, doch dann entsann er sich seiner eigenen wenig erbauenden Lage und ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen: „... Nur wenn du die nächste Flasche bezahlst.“

 

\---

 

Arm in Arm wankten sie mitten in der Nacht durch den Park, in einen etwas unbeholfenen Dialog vertieft und hin und wieder laut loslachend, manchmal mit, meistens aber ohne jeglichen Grund.

 

„Und ... und dann hat er mit dem Bagger ... die Wand raus gekratzt! Du hättest ... hättest die Gesichter sehen sollen! Zum ... Totlachen!“

 

„Shindo war noch nie ganz normal. Er soll... sollte sich bei der Regierung bewerben! Ich wette ... die lecken sich alle zehn Finger nach Leuten, die Autos mit ... mit Dreirädern einholen, notfalls bequem im Handgepäck verstaut werden und ... mit der bloßen Faust Mauern einreißen können!“

 

„Erinner mich nicht ... daran! Ich schwöre, ich wohne inzwischen mehr in einem Safe als ... einer Wohnung, damit er mich nicht einfach im Schlaf überraschen kann! Und trotzdem muss ich Monat ... für Monat Unmengen für Handwerker ausgeben!“

 

Taki prustete erneut los, lehnte sich in hysterischem Gelächter weit zurück, sodass er hintenüber gefallen wäre, hätte Eiris Arm in seiner Lendenwirbelsäule nicht der Schwerkraft getrotzt. Ausfallend schnappte er nach Luft, die er sich hastig mit der freien Hand zufächelte: „Irre ... Der Typ ist einfach irre. Hoffnungslos durchgeknallt!“ Der Leben rettende Alkoholpegel in Eiris Blut verhinderte, dass er den freundlichen Hinweis auf die Zurechnungsfähigkeit seines Freundes als Beleidigung auffasste. Vielmehr klopfte er seinem Begleiter ein paarmal kräftig auf den Rücken und japste atemlos: „Ach komm, wer kann es ihm verdenken? Könntest du mir widerstehen, wüsstest du mich friedlich schlummernd und vollkommen hilflos auf der anderen Seite einer lediglich verschlossenen Tür?“

 

„Nun, im Gegensatz zu Shindo habe ich keine besorgniserregend phänomenalen, fast kosmischen Kräfte, also würde die Tür allein schon durchaus ein Problem darstellen, aber die Aussicht würde das Widerstehen tatsächlich ziemlich schwierig machen.“

 

„... Hast du gerade zugegeben, dass ich ein heißer Hengst bin?“

 

„Nein, hab ich nicht.“

 

„Hat sich so angehört.“

 

„Sicher nicht.“

 

„Ich denke aber schon.“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Doch.“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Doch!“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Bestimmt nicht!“

 

„Natürlich habe ich! Ich lass mir doch von dir nicht den Mund ... Mist.“

 

Eiri lachte und warf ihm den Arm um die Schultern: „Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber du bist kein so großes Arschloch, wie ich immer gedacht habe!“ „Ich war nie ein Arschloch. Ma ist eins“, protestierte Taki verstimmt, „Ich bin ... Hm ... manchmal ein bisschen launisch.“ „Du bist verdammt nochmal geistesgestört“, grinste Eiri ihm ins Ohr, „Gib es zu!“ Er überlegte scharf und zuckte dann die Achseln: „So geistesgestört wie der Ottonormalverbraucher dann. Mein Psychiater meint nämlich, dass sich meine krankhafte Eifersucht aus einer Mischung von Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Zukunftsängsten speist. Wenn das nicht die durchschnittlichste Diagnose der Welt ist ... Wofür bezahl ich den Kerl überhaupt?!“

 

„Ich kann dir meine Therapeutin empfehlen. Frauen sind sowieso viel besser als Männer.“

 

„Und das aus deinem Mund. Ich dachte wirklich, du könntest keinem hübschen jungenhaften Gesicht widerstehen.“

 

In Eiris Augen blitzte der Schelm auf, doch Taki bemerkte ihn erst, als der Autor ihn rücklings auf eine Parkbank gedrängt hatte. Verwirrt blinzelnd spürte er das harte Gusseisen in sein Kreuz drücken und sah groß zu Eiris grinsendem Gesicht auf. Dieser stützte beide Hände rechts und links seines Kopfs auf der Lehne ab und beugte sich ganz dicht an ihn heran, so dicht, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. „Apropos“, flüsterte er mit einem plötzlich sehr eindringlichen Tonfall, „In Anbetracht des heutigen Tages denke ich, dass ich das Kompliment guten Gewissens zurückgeben kann.“ Er ließ nicht sonderlich diskret einen intensiven Blick über Takis Körper wandern: „Sogar sehr guten Gewissens.“ Taki schluckte, als ihn eine Welle Nervosität überkam: „Welches Kompliment?“ „Du bist ʼne Augenweide“, erwiderte Eiri schlicht, sich mit einem Schulterzucken wieder aufrichtend. Dann klopfte er seine Taschen ab auf der Suche nach Zigaretten und schenkte seinem Begleiter kurzzeitig keine Beachtung mehr, worüber dieser nicht glücklicher sein konnte.

 

Das Wetter war mild und die Luft entsprechend warm, sodass Taki wohlwollend über seine sich erhitzenden Wangen hinwegsah: „Ausgerechnet du hältst mich für attraktiv. Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder.“ Eiri hatte inzwischen seine Kippen gefunden und zündete sich gerade eine an, einen skeptischen Seitenblick auf ihn hinunterwerfend: „Warum sagst du das?“ „Nun“, murmelte Taki wirklich nur ein ganz klein wenig verschnupft, „man sollte meinen, dass eher die Hölle zufriert, als dass ausgerechnet du was Positives über mich zu verkünden hättest.“ Auf seine sich missmutig vor der Brust verschränkenden Arme hin ertönte abfälliges Schnauben. „Ich kann dich nicht leiden, aber ich bin nicht blind“, brummte Eiri unwillig, beugte sich dann jedoch lasziv grinsend zu ihm hinunter, „Rein optisch bist du einfach zum Verlieben! Übrigens danke fürs Zuhören.“

 

Taki stutzte, als sich der Autor abwandte und mit einem besonders tiefen Zug losmarschierte. Er sah sich stirnrunzelnd um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich an einer Weggabelung befanden, die ihren gemeinsamen Nachhauseweg unwiderruflich trennte. Und das schien Eiri sehr wohl bewusst zu sein. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob er sich Sorgen darüber machen musste, dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann wusste, wo er wohnte. Jene aufsteigenden feigen Gedanken missbilligend, schüttelte er verärgert den Kopf und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die eigene Tücke. Schließlich war Eiri nicht der einzige, der boshafte Sticheleien austeilen konnte. Nur schnell musste er sein, denn der Autor schien es auf einmal ziemlich eilig zu haben, endlich ins traute Heim zurückzukehren, vermutlich weil sich langsam die gleiche bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete, die er selbst inzwischen verspürte.

 

„Kannst jederzeit wieder zu mir kommen, wenn du Liebestipps benötigst“, frotzelte Taki finster. Eiri zwinkerte ihm hinterhältig zu und wanderte davon. Er hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund verfehlte die maskuline Überlegenheit ihr Ziel nicht und Taki rutschte wie entbeint tiefer in die harte Sitzfläche, eine Hand aufgewühlt über den Mund gelegt. Seltsam, wie Körper, Geist und Frechheit überwältigen konnten, wenn man den Besitzer nicht mehr vollständig als Feind betrachtete. „Wow“, dachte der Sänger und atmete erleichtert aus, „Der kann erdrückend charmant sein, wenn er will.“

 

\---

 

Eiri konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann und wie er nach Hause, geschweige denn ins Bett gekommen war, doch er erwachte zu Takis überheblich-flapsiger Stimme und ohrenbetäubendem Lärm. Nach einigen orientierungslosen Sekunden stellte er fest, dass Ersteres von seiner beträchtlichen Einbildungskraft hervorgerufen worden war und sich Letzteres irgendwo vor seiner Wohnungstür abspielen musste. Seine Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten. Die Begebenheit am Vorabend, das Essen, Taki ... der Spaß. War das alles nichts weiter als ein höchst fantasievoller Traum gewesen?

 

Von draußen vernahm er eine durchdringende, schrille, nervenzerfetzende Stimme und er drückte stöhnend zwei Finger an die pochende Schläfe. Shuichi war zurück. Aber warum veranstaltete er so ein derartiges Theater, anstatt einfach hereinzukommen? ... Oh, richtig. Er hatte aus Trotz die Kombination am Türschloss geändert, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen vor Zorn und Hysterie seines enttäuschten Lebensgefährten. Er hatte ihn nach der verpatzten Verabredung nicht so schnell zurückerwartet, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Warum also war Shuichi schon zurück?

 

Ächzend schwang Eiri sich aus dem Bett, schlenderte sich gähnend am Kopf kratzend ins Bad, ohne sich weiter um die Naturkatastrophe vor der Tür zu kümmern, erleichterte sich und starrte sich dann eine ganze Weile gemächlich im Spiegel an, ehe er seine Zahnbürste zückte, um sich in aller Seelenruhe die Zähne zu putzen. Mitsamt Utensil und zunehmendem Schaum im Mund wanderte er ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher für interessante Morgennachrichten an und ging weiter in die Küche, um sich Kaffee aufzubrühen.

 

Als er zurückkam, erregte ein Beitrag seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und die Bürste verharrte auf einer unteren Reihe Backenzähne.

 

Die Nachrichtensprecherin überschlug sich fast in ihrem Vortrag und er meinte sogar, ein unterdrücktes Quieken in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen, als das kleine Bild im Hintergrund vorgezogen wurde und den ganzen Bildschirm ausfüllte. Es zeigte ihn selbst und Taki Aizawa im Park in eindeutig kompromittierender Stellung.

 

Eiri blinzelte, während seine Gedanken zum Stillstand kamen, um anschließend in doppelter Intensität ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Der Sänger saß auf der Bank, die sich ihm nun wieder gut ins Gedächtnis drängte, er mit den Händen auf der Rückenlehne zwischen seinen Beinen, weit vornübergebeugt. Ihre Gesichter waren verdeckt, doch es gab keinen Zweifel an ihren Identitäten, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte ein anderes Bild geweckt, das sie eng umschlungen und lauthals lachend schräg von der Seite gezeigt hatte. Soviel also zu „Alles nur ein Traum“. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass jemand sie fotografiert hatte und er bezweifelte ebenso sehr, dass Taki etwas mitbekommen hatte. Und der unbekannte Paparazzo hatte offensichtlich keine Zeit verloren, seinen Glücksgriff an den Mann zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich quollen die Medien bereits mit Spekulationen und Hypothesen nur so über.

 

Die Zahnbürste nahm ihre eifrige Beschäftigung wieder auf, während er in stiller Kontemplation den Kopf schieflegte. Aus diesem Blickwinkel sah es tatsächlich so aus, als ob sie sich küssten, sogar sehr intensiv küssten – oder vielmehr, als ob er Taki küsste – und er fragte sich belustigt, ob sie speziell dieses Foto ausgewählt hatten, weil es die größte Sensation versprach oder ob sie wirklich glaubten, über eine brandheiße Story gestolpert zu sein.

 

Draußen krachte es, als wäre die gesamte Häuserfassade zum Einsturz gebracht worden. Der Verdacht lag unter diesen Umständen näher, als es im Normalfall glaubhaft gewesen wäre. Für Shuichi schien die ganze Angelegenheit also wahr genug zu sein. Es versprach ein Tag voller Vorwürfe und Geschrei zu werden. Aber zumindest war die Sache wegen des vergessenen Jahrestags vom Tisch.

 

Eiri fragte sich ernstlich gewillt, ob er Taki dankbar sein musste.


End file.
